


You're My Betty

by Megalodont



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a song, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Graduation, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: "You and Riley are like Betty and Veronica." Farkle explained, shrugging."And I suppose you're Archie?" Maya said. "And Lucas is Jughead, yes." Farkle nodded."But Archie could never decide between Betty and Veronica." Maya frowned."He did. He always chose Betty in the end." Farkle smiled."And I am?""You're my Betty'"





	

Even Maya Hart was surprised to graduate High School  
John Adams High School had beaten the hell out of Maya.  
But even she was slightly mushy about crossing the stage to accept her diploma. She wouldn't lie, there were tears in her eyes. Even Riley looked emotional.  
"I always knew you could do it, Maya." She smiled.  
  
"A root beer toast. In September we're all going to University!" Lucas grinned, raising the can. The other three followed suit. Riley nodded to Maya and Farkle.  
"I'm just glad that you finally accepted Farkle's help." She said, smiling at them.  
Farkle chuckled.  
"She was stubborn to the end. But she wouldn't be Maya if she wasn't." He laughed. Maya grinned.  
"Of course, I'm a Hart." She agreed.  
"And you have lots of it." Lucas chuckled.  
  
  
"Hey, can I crash at your place again, Farkle? My mom is working at the diner until ten ." Maya asked the taller teen, her eyes glancing into his.  
"Yeah, sure." Farkle nodded.  
"Thank you."

 

Maya woke up the following morning to the sound of explosions and guns. Good gravy, what was Farkle watching?   
Her eyes focused and she was met with Farkle's favourite movie, The Phantom Menace was roaring away on television.   
"I still don't know how you can really watch these movies. " Maya groaned as she sat up.  Farkle simply chuckled, before taking a bite of a cracker.  
"Because Star Wars is life. You wouldn't understand. " He said.  
"OK. What's for breakfast, young Padawan? "Maya asked. stretching.   
"I think my dad is bringing it here. Probably McDonald's. " He said, his attention on the screen. Maya nodded.   
  
After breakfast, Ms Hart sent Maya a text message letting her know that she was to stay at Farkle's until dinner because she was working until then.  
Maya told him and Farkle nodded.   
"It's weird that before ninth grade, you'd have stayed at Riley's and now you're always asking me."Farkle mused.  
"Well, Lucas is always there now.I always feel like the third wheel. " She explained. Farkle simply smiled.


End file.
